Trapped In Darkness
by Mimikuo-chan-sani
Summary: A assasin named Shikyo aka Jasmine Kiyushi falls in love with Quatre Winner.She wonders at the fact that she loves him so much but won't let him get close.One accident changes everything and the world for both are turned upside down.
1. Trapped In Darkness Part One

Trapped In  
Darkness  
  
Part One  
  
I remember so clearly hating Serin and the rest of them. My life was so mixed up in the war and my assassin work they just made the anger rise. Serin was my sister...in a way you could say. She would always go around saying "Ore wa kanpeki nai"I am not perfect. But I would always say 'Or wa kanpeki' I am perfect. We are complete opposites. She loved the cold hearted kanpeki senshi, Heero Yuy. And I loved the odayaka senshi, Quatre Winner.  
  
People die and people live but none can be caught in between. Or atleast that is what she thought. Living and dying were complete opposites but did that matter to her? It wouldn't matter to her at all.  
  
Her Head lay back against the cold stone wall. The room seemed to be spinning over and over again and again. The spinning finally stopped and she came to realize where she was. A cell. A cage. She tried to stand but just fell to her knees in pain. What had happened? Oh yes, trying to fight off Oz Leo's alone...it turned into her being out numbered. Then just blank. "Where the hell- " The words got caught in her throat. The door to the cell swung open with a 'whoosh'. Those eyes that had made her so angry so many times stood in the doorway followed by the other eyes that filled her with hatred. Serin's hand reached out for hers but Shikyo couldn't bring her self to do it. Never would she take help from Serin. Never. Serin pulled back her hand then swung Shikyo's arm over her shoulder. This was a blur to Shikyo. Her head hurt to much to understand what in hell was going on. "Shikyo everything will be f- " the words were cut off as she felt her self faint.  
  
It took Shikyo a while to open those brilliant blue eyes to the world around her. They just went around this small room trying to figure out what was happening. The door opened and they dashed over to see who it was. Quatre Winner. "I'm glad to see you awake " She rolled over on to her stomach but winced with pain. "Don't try moving, you are in to much pain" Her eyes widen then became full of anger. "Don't tell me what to do! Bad enough I let Serin get the upper hand over me" The talk she had done made her wince in pain again. Quatre just sat down in one of the chairs in the room. 'Why doesn't he just leave in fear? Is he not like the others?' That question seemed to pop up in her head everytime she met Quatre. Either alone or with the others. There was no trying to solve that question. Not now at least. Shikyo sat up ignoring the pain in her arms and stomach. Thank god they put her clothes back on her after they bandaged her up. Quatre watched her movements. Not sure to stop her or let her keep going. Her eyes looked around in the room. Heero's laptop sat on the desk and a few mattresses lay on the ground. Everyone was here. Or at least their stuff was here. Shikyo stood but the room spun and she had to plop back into a sit on the bed. She brought her knees up to her stomach and groaned in pain. Why did everything hurt so much?  
  
The pain was gone. Or at least she imagined that is was. But it was always there even if she didn't want it to be. It wasn't the pain in her stomach, legs, and arms whatever...it was the pain that remained in her heart and soul. The bad deeds, the dead people, the sins, and the unwilling love...kept there.. Never leaving or returning.  
  
Standing at the corner she spotted the one person she hated the most. Serin. A glare went over to her and Serin returned the glare with a smile. How could she just smile back at a glare? And must she forget Serin faced the glare of the 'perfect soldier' every day. Serin walked over to Shikyo. Both stood staring at each other like they thought each other was dead. Shikyo's hand stayed in her pocket where she kept a dagger. And Serin's on her hips where she kept nothing. She had lost to much ground to Serin in the game they were playing. Was it even a game? Or just child's play? What ever it was they kept at it trying to win. But so far Serin was winning. They walked in silence back to the room they shared with the others. Something seemed different. Duo sat babbling about something and Wufei sat pissed at Duo. Heero sat typing at his computer. Quatre laying on the bed staring at the ceiling. And Trowa looking out the window. Quatre seemed to bounce right up the moment the walked in the door but laid back down at Shikyo's glare. Serin sat on the floor as Shikyo sat at the end of the bed. Trying not to touch the staring Quatre. Life seemed so boring. No mission. No nothing. The day lagged on in peace. If you could call any of their lives peace...  
  
Everything was confusing now. Quatre's hands held over his head by her hand. Her lips pressed against his. His eyes filled with confusion. What was going on? Was this something they were supposed to be doing? Loving each other?  
  
Shikyo lay against Quatre's bare chest. Her eyes searching for an answer that seemed never to come. Why was she here in the first place? Why was she getting so close to Quatre? She closed her eyes then opened them. Lifting her head from his chest. Quatre was asleep. A good thing for her. Shikyo pulled back on her clothes and looked around. Everyone's except Quatre's and her stuff was gone. Collecting her stuff she headed for the door. She reached for the handle but stopped halfway there. How could she leave the loving arms of Quatre? He would wake up confused wondering why she wasn't there. She could at least wait till he woke up. Couldn't she? There was no mission to do but she couldn't waste time. Those brilliant blue eyes went back over to the wakening Quatre. There he was awake. Those blue eyes stared back at her. "Where are you going?" Those words seemed to bring her back to him. "No where Quatre...no where" Willingly she crept back over to the bed and laid down next to him. His arm raped around her stomach and she seemed at peace with the odayaka soldier.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Shikyo and Serin. No one else you hear? You better hear me right.. oO okay that was weird.... 


	2. Trapped In Darkness Part Two

Trapped In Darkness  
  
Part 2  
  
The war carries on. Not stopping for anything. Not death. Not love. Not anything. The war is a game. The weak ones are the losers who die. And the strong ones are the winners who live. As simple as that.  
  
She opened her eyes as the main computer screen flashed on. Blinking to adjust her eyes to the colors of the screen. The harness held her tight in the seat. Life Hell did a computer check. Making little clicking noises then stopping on a newly added message. Shikyo read the message. "Shikyo...genki da na..." Her hand slammed down on the reply button. Simple writing  
  
'Don't bother me again'  
  
Shikyo reached to press 'ENTER'. But something stopped her.  
  
'Shikyo..genki da Na...'  
  
'Shikyo..are you all right.....?'  
  
She deleted the message and leaned back in the cockpit chair. It was quite. Probably because she was in space. Not even sure why she was in space... but it didn't matter. As long as she was away from him. As long as she could clear her head. But something seemed to tell her to go back to him. But why?....  
  
Time goes on and people get older. They get caught between life and death. And can't pick which one to choose. To finally death chooses them to die. How sad it is to know that death chooses your path.  
  
The Life Hell made a few noises as Shikyo made it land on the ground. Their battle was done. All Oz Leo's lay on the ground dead. Along with their pilots. Now that the mission was complete what would she do? Would she go back to Quatre? Or continue searching for an answer to the question that stuck in her mind? 'Why does he care? Why would he care if I choose to live or die? Winner you give me headaches thinking over this question. Trying to find the answer that I know will never come. Why do you some how always bring me back to you? Why can't you just leave me alone to die? Can't you see I love the feeling of death around me? Why can't you?' Sighing she turned the Gundam off. Not caring if Oz would find. The latch opened and she jumped out. Landing perfectly at the bottom. 'Now where to go? Go crawling back to him. Show him I need him? No I don't need him.'  
  
Some how you can't feel touch anymore. You can't feel anything. To rapped up in hatred and darkness to notice someone is reaching out to you and calling your name. You're slipping into death. Even though you are as health as can be...  
  
Every time she saw him he made her heart ache. A pain she just couldn't ignore. Why did she need that blonde-headed pilot anyway? He just brought her pain when she saw him. But some how she found herself rapped up in his arms. Her heart beated fast as he kissed her. 'Winner how come you won't give up on bringing me back to life? I want to be trapped in darkness and hatred till my death comes. But you are pulling me out of it. But why? Why do you care when you know I will just be gone in the morning and won't come back for weeks? Why?' Shiyko pulled away from him. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Trying to fall asleep to the stead pace of Quatre's heartbeat. Quatre watched his partner try to fall asleep. Feeling her confusion. Why could something so beautiful have to live in hatred and darkness? Couldn't she just have happiness and love for a change?  
  
You can't escape what is coming for you. Is it love? Hatred? Darkness? Happiness? Or maybe it is just the one thing you can't live without....even though you want to push it away...kill it...forget that it is there...but it just keeps getting closer.. and closer....  
  
Her stomach turned and tossed. Her heart legs arms ached. Why did she feel so cold? Blood lay splattered over the sheets and mattress of an old hotel room. Bruised and bleeding Quatre lay on the floor. Eyes wide open searching for an answer. Then landing on Shikyo who looked puzzled and confused. He sat up and leaned against a wall. Blood dripping from his neck arms stomach and legs. All from knife cuts. A knife lay in Shikyo's hand. She looked down gasped then dropped it. Those cold brilliant blue eyes went over to the confused Quatre. In a sec she was over there hugging him. "Quatre what have I done? I tried to kill you. Why didn't you try to stop me? Did you want to get hurt by me?" He pushed her off him. Then tried to stand up fell to his stomach. Laying weak on the ground. Shikyo got the first aid kit. Sitting him up against the wall and starting to bandage him up. He just sat there. "Quatre..genki da na...?" With a swipe of his hand he smacked her. Quatre tried to smack her again but Shikyo caught him by the wrist. A evil smile lay across her face. "Quatre why do you try to hurt me? I love pain. No matter what pain I love it."There was a long silence."But even though I love pain I can't allow myself to see you in anymore pain caused by me...why do you open your arms when I come to you?"Quatre looked into her eyes."Because I love you..."Shikyo's eyes softened. "Well you can't!Never!Never!I don't want you to love me!I don't want anyone to love me!They'll ju- ""I won't leave you!!!"This argument took the last of Quatre's strenght.He closed his eyes slowly and allowed his head to fall onto Shikyo's lap.Shikyo just put her hands threw Quatre's soft blond hair.She would wait untill morning then leave.  
  
You belive you love someone just so much.But can you be sure you love them?When they say they love you more than anything are you sure they do?Trapped in love you are.Trapped in love.  
  
Shikyo sat on the windowsill.Quatre lay in her arms.Still badly hurt he was.She couldn't leave him here hurt.In this run down old hotel room.She ran her fingers threw his hair."When will you leave again?"He asked in a whisper."I'm not sure..all I know it that I'm not leaving untill you get better or there is a mission."Quatre sighed."Hopefully there isn't a mission"He replied and Shikyo pulled him closer to her."Me too"Her voice was sweet.Unlike any voice she had used before.Quatre couldn't belive what he heard.A sweet voice never heard before?He smiled to himself and shut his eyes.Falling into a deep sleep."Damn you Quatre why do you do this to me?Make me feel all messed up in this damn world?But then you make me feel like I belong!"Carefully she picked Quatre up and layed him on the bed."I'll be back"Silently she grabbed her jacket and shut the door quietly behind her.  
  
You wait there for me.But fo you know if I'm coming back to?Do you live in the darkness as I do?Or do you live in the light?Oh dear love why do you mess with the emotions of mine?  
  
Quatre opened his eyes as soon as she had left.He looked around unaware of where she went."Shikyo!?SHIKYO!!!"He slammed his fist into the pillow and tear drop appeared on the pillow."I let her get away..when she most needed me and I most needed her"The door swung open."What you crying about?I just went to a vending machine and got us some sodas!"Quatre looked up at her."I thought you left for good".Shikyo threw a soda at him and he cought it."Didn't I say I wasn't going to leave unless a mission came?"Quatre opened the soda and started to drink some.'I thought I lost you forever Shikyo....'He thought to himself as he drank.  
  
So here is Part 2.The story goes in parts from Part 1 to Part 8.Then after Part8 there comes Trapped In Darkeness Two.If I get enough reviews I will finish this story and if everyone likes this one I'll make Trapped In Darkness Two.To explain the part where Shikyo 'cut' Quatre:Shikyo came to Quatre's hotel room for no reason.Quatre allowed her to come in.A few minutes after Shikyo arrived she got angry.Then pulled out a knife and 'cut' Quatre for a while.Then she finally relized what she was doing then the after math starts. 


	3. Trapped In Darkness Part Three

Trapped In Darkness  
  
Part 2  
  
"So you see the Oz base is now gone.Operation S.L.H is finished.Sandrock and Life Hell are back up in operation and I have no further need to work with Sandrock's pilot."Dr.K nodded his head."Right Shikyo,if you feel you have no need for Quatre Winner then you should gather your stuff and leave."Shikyo nodded her head.With a turn on her hill she opened the door and walked out.'Right I have no need for him,not at all.But he has a need for me.That I will not fill!I will not go back to him!Not ever!'Shikyo thought.It was obvious what she was thinking to anyone around her.She flipped her long black hair.Today she seemed to fit in with the rest of the world.She wore a white belly top and blue jeans.With normal sneakers.Shikyo turned a corner and there he stood."You?What the hell are you doing here?Did you follow me?Did you miss me or something?Do you ne- "Quatre put one of his fingers over her lips."Please don't ask anymore questions....I'm the one who should be asking you questions!You promised me that you wouldn't leave untill I was better!"Shikyo growled. "Quatre!It's obvious you are better if you're up and moving around with out any pain!"His eyes went down to the ground."I-"She pushed Quatre to the ground.  
  
Darkness.Light.Happiness.Hope.Joy.Miracle.Life.Each put together equal one.Just one?Why can't there be more?More than just these?  
  
((Okay this part right here is where Quatre is and there is no Shikyo.Well he is thinking about her but she doesn't appear when he most needs her right now))  
  
Quatre hugged the pillow.It wasn't her but atleast it was something to hold onto.Why had she rejected him?Didn't she love him?Wasn't the time they spent together something?Tears filled his eyes.He had tried so hard to try to get her to open her heart.Quatre rolled over onto the right side of the mattress.The cold October window blew in threw the open window.He shiverd a little.The last time he had been so cold Shikyo was there to warm him up.But she had pushed him away and tried to kill him once again.'Why can't you love?Why don't you come back?'He thought and buried his face into the pillow.It had her scent on it.She didn't have a scent..he was going crazy over her when she didn't love him at all.Atleast that's how she acted.But when he would kiss her or ask her heart warming questions she seemed to care.How would he be able to keep up with her mood swings?One day she was so sweet and nice the next mean and evil."I miss you Shikyo more than anything."Tears rolled out of his eyes.He didn't jeemly cry over something.Quatre closed his eyes and made a silent wish.'Shikyo,please come back'  
  
I come back to you.But you are lost somewher.But you stand right infront of me.Just Trapped In Darkness.  
  
Shikyo sighed.Why was she back with Quatre when she had told herself she wouldn't fufill his need?Was it that everytime they kissed she went into a trance of love?Quatre's head lay in Shikyo's lap while his eyes stared at the ceiling.Shikyo ran her fingers threw his hair."I don't think staring at the ceiling would make waiting any more fun."She said in a annoyed voice."Are you mad at me?""No you baka I am not!It's just that I hate always coming back to you...and I could be out fufilling my life but I sit here waiting for a mission with you."Quatre smiled."You are mad at me!I can tell in your voice."Shikyo growled.She looked down at him and her eyes met his.Slowly she pressed her lips on his then pulled away."Do you need me for protection or something?"Quatre closed his eyes."No I don't think so.."He opened his eyes."Maybe...you're a calming force for me even though you hurt me sometimes"Shikyo got up from and went to the window."A damn calming force....."She turned and pointed a finger at him."You better not get used to it!I'll be gone by tomarrow!"The door opened and in walked Serin with Heero.Serin smiled one of her warm smiles at Shikyo.Heero sat down at the desk.Serin walked over and stood next to Shikyo."So do you love him?"Shikyo hands went into fist."No okay?"Serin laughed."Okay Shikyo,but you spend a whole lota time with him."Heero looked over at Serin and Shikyo."Where is Duo,Trowa,and Wufei?"Quatre stood."When we got back they where gone."Shikyo looked over at Quatre and sighed.'Why does that sweet voice make me feel so powerless?'  
  
Happiness.Could that really describe a feeling?No it couldn't.No one is truly happy with life...  
  
Shikyo sighed."Yes Serin,I do love him."Earlier she had left that damn apartment she was forced to share with them and walked down the streets of Tokyo,Japan.She looked up at the night sky."Dear Quatre,I have left for good.Don't try finding me!"That's what she would write in a letter to Quatre.Well that was what she planned to write a long time ago but never wrote it.Why?Because she could never leave Quatre.'I need to leave,Life Hell needs to be checked on,I still got that misssion from sally Po to finish and also I can't bare that feeling I get when I'm with Quatre'It started to pour down rain."God"Shikyo ran into a flower ship to get out of the rain."Of all the places I pick a flower shop to get away from the rain."She growled.A lady at the counter smiled at her. "May I intress you in some flowers?"Shikyo smiled a fake smile at her."No-"Then she thought.'Maybe Quatre would like some flowers.....'With a nod she said "Yes"A few minutes later she stood outside the shop holding three red roses.  
  
You show up at my door step.Your eyes a dark blue but seemed to jump with excietment.My true happiness....  
  
Quatre sighed and looked out the window.It was sunny.He was now back at his old mansion staring out the window.The door bell rang and slowly he made his way to the door.When he opened it there stood Shikyo.His mouth fell open.She was wearing a blue happy looking dress and was holding three red roses.Her hair was shinny and not dull like it jeemly was."I...umm...."Quatre smiled at her and allowed her to come in."What are you doing here?You look so different."A frown appeared on Shikyo's face."I just came to give you these."She handed him the roses."I thought you might like them."He took the flowers and smiled once again."You like bueatiful.I've never seen you in a dress and high hills-""I'm going undercover in a little while!"She snapped.Shikyo had seemed so nice earlier but as soon as Quatre had said something she turned mean."Do you want some water?"Quatre asked."No..I don't want any water..to tell you the truth I want you...."  
  
To be contuined in Part 4 


	4. Trapped In Darkness Part 4

Trapped In Darkness  
  
Part 4  
  
Quatre backed away from Shikyo."I-I'm sorry...I don't know what you mean by t- t-that.."Shikyo's eyes softened up."Everytime I come to you...you always..I mean you do want me don't you?"Quatre backed into the way."QUATRE!EVERYTIME I COME TO YOU...YOU..Y-YOU WE ALWAYS END UP...I mean.."  
  
30 minutes later  
  
Shikyo allowed Quatre to put his hands through her hair.Then slowly she pulled away from him."See this is what I mean!God damn Quatre!"Quatre propted his body against the wall."Why did you come when you have to go under cover later?"She couldn't answer his question. "I don't have to answer you if I don't want to..."His eyes met hers."You had to have a reason to come!"Shikyo slapped him."Tell me Quatre,why do I tell myself I don't need you?I promise myself I won't come back to you but I end up doing so!Why?"He leaned forward to kiss her but she just pushed him away."Not anymore Quatre..not anymore!"With those words she was up and getting dressed.As quickly as she had come she was gone.  
  
Trowa saterd at his unhappy friend.He could tell something was wrong with him.But what?Was his unhappines caused by the sudden arrive and departcher of the Life Hell's pilot?"Quatre..something seems to be bothering you.."Quatre moved his head slowly in the direction of Trowa."It's nothing...just worrying about Shikyo..."He turned his head back so it was staring out the window.Trowa stood and walked over to Quatre and placed a hand on his shoulder."You love her so much...but she doesn't love you in re- ""Yes she does!I know she does she just doesn't want anyone getting to close..."Trowa nodded and left Quatre alone.'She has to love me...if she doesn't then why does she keep coming back?'He asked himself.  
  
Shikyo watched for her one target.'Where is that damn man?'She asked herself.Trying to find one person in a crowd of a hundred wasn't going to be easy. "I should've had some assictance in this mission but no!They offer to let Quatre help me but I won't talk help from him."She rolled her eyes and in doing so she spotted her target."Finally!"Opening her purse she pulled out a pistol snd shot her target.There was a loud scream then running and more screaming.Calmly she left the crowd. "bakas.."She mutterd under her breath as she saw some guards trying to find the 'assassin'.Shikyo flipped her hair once more. 'I gotta stop doing that and get back to...what the hall I'm I thinking?I don't want to go back to him and I told him that!So why do I feel I must go back to him?'She sighed deeply and contuined walking. 'Quatre I am so confussed these days.....why doesn't anything ever make sense anymore?'Silence answerd her question..  
  
Quatre layed alone on the bed.Did his love for her drive her away?Why couldn't she just say 'Yes Quatre,I do love you'?She seemed just so distant to him.Their thoughts where so different.Their style of fighting was so different.So why where they together?He questioned himself over and over again.Serin stood in the door next to Trowa.Ever since Shikyo had left two months ago Quatre didn't eat and lost weight unhealthly.He seemed not to be moved about anything or care about anything.Soon enough if he didn't snap out of his depression he would die."The only way for him to get better is if _she_ comes back."Serin said in a unhappy and unfaithful voice.Trowa nodded."But no one can find her..she just seemed to disappear.."Serin stared down at the ground."He'll die soon if she isn't found and brought back.."She finaly said in a whisper.Quatre moved his head to look at the door.Not to look at Trowa or Serin but to just see..just maybe..hopefully...Shikyo would come walking right into his room,and tell him that she needed him and he would tell her he needed her.But she never came.  
  
Ooc:Well okay,there we have it Part 4...I'm sorry it took so long for the next part to come I was on vacation so you know..I just let go and enjoyed myself!Part 5 comin' soon!If you have any questions comments ideas post them on your reviwes or E-mail me at Jazgirlxxhotmail.com 


	5. Trapped In Darkness Part 5

Trapped In Darkness  
  
Part 5  
  
Soon enough Shikyo recived the news of Quatre's state."Oh Quatre,don't kill yourself over me....please get better I just can't come back!It's just not that I don't lo-" She couldn't say it.Why couldn't she?"I care for you,but I know no one else wants me to come back...why the hell do I care what they think!?"She snapped at herself.Standing up she pushed her chair in."I'll go seem him now it's on 12am...."She laughed a little and ran out her dorm and down the many flights of stairs to the front door.Pushing it open she started to run down the street to Life Hell's hidden spot.  
  
Shikyo reached Life Hell an hour later and started up it's systems.The Zero System popped up and she started it.She had been the second one to fully complete the Zero System without killing herslef and would do it again.Life Hell rose into the air and started the long and depressing trip to Quatre.All the time Shikyo kept thinking.'What if I'm to late?What if he gae up on life and died already?'Soon enough the screen changed to a image of Quatre's mansion."I'm finally here..."Her eyes shimmerd in the light from the screen. "I finally came to rescue you...."Life Hell landed with a roar from the engine.  
  
Serin heard the roar and looked out of Quatre's bedroom window and had to sit in a set after the sight she saw. "What is it Serin?"Heero asked,he had just arrived in Wing Zero a few hours ago.He walked over to the window and looked put.A smirk appeared on his face."Guess who's here guys."Wufei looked at Heero,he had also arrived a few hours ago,"Who is it Yuy?".Heero smiled this time."I'm sure Quatre will be happy to see her."Duo and Trowa walked in from another room."He's not getting any better is he?"Duo asked. "Not since you asked ten minutes ago."Replied Trowa."Someone's here that will make him happy."Ran to the window and stared at Shikyo who was walking from Life Hell to the front door. "S-she isn't real is she?"They all answerd by nodding their heads.  
  
Shikyo sighed as she reached the front door.She lifted her hand to knock on the door and brought it down."I can't take this anymore!"She screamed and pushed the doors open.She ran into the mansion screaming "Quatre!Quatre where are you!?"Shikyo ran up the stairs and opened the door into Quatre's room.She looked from one person to another then to the blonde figure sleeping on the bed.Tears rolled down her cheeks as she ran to his side.Shikyo placed a hand on Quatre's cheeck and smiled.Then she moved her hand to his shoulder and nudged him to wake up.Quatre's eyes slowly opened and looked dull.As they saw Shikyo they filled with love and joy."S- Shikyo!?Is that really y-you?"Shikyo nodded her head and Quatre sprang up and hugged her. "You're finally back..you're finally back.."He whisperd. "Yes I'am Quatre..I'am.."  
  
The next morning Quatre finally ate something without someone having to force it down his throat.Shikyo slept with him later that night.((Not like that she slept in the same bed but nothing happened))She seemed more at ease than she had ever felt laying right next to him.his arm wrapped around her stomach and feeling him move up and down breathing.The first time in weeks they had both slept without nightmares.  
  
Shikyo stood on the balcony looking out at the garden.Her hair blew around in the wind.A smile spread across her face.She sighed.Why was she so happy here?before she could answer she felt someone lean against her back."Hu- "When she moved her head to look who it was she just smiled.Quatre."Why did you leave me?"He asked a bit of fearness in his voice.Shikyo stepped away a little and the happiness left her eyes.  
  
Serin watched from the window above."Oh no..."Heero came up behind her and looked out the window."They seem so distant right now. "Serin looked at him."That's what scares me!"Duo came to the window. "Are you two spying on them!?"Serin rolled her eyes. "Maybe I just want to make sure she doesn't leave again!"  
  
Quatre frowned."Do you even have a reason!?"Shikyo's eyes sadend. "Yes,but not a good one...Quatre,I was afraid that you would hurt me..but it turns out that I hurt you instead.."Quatre looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry..."He looked up at her anger in his eyes and voice. "That's not the reason!You just don't care that I through my life away for you!I told you I love you but you just say no you don't back to me!"He walked back into the room connected to the balcony. "......"Shikyo started to cry.'I knew my trying wouldn't help...it never does..'She thought and went into the room after him."Quatre what makes you think I really don't care!?I rushed all the way here when I heard what was happening to you!Is that caring or not!?!!"Quatre looked at her. "Maybe but...""But what!?!!"She snapped."Just don't leave me again..."He said and excited the room. 


	6. Trapped In Darkness Part 6

Trapped In Darkness  
  
Part 6  
  
Ooc:I can't belive it guys!we are already on Part 6 and Part 8 grows even closer now!I'm not sure if I'll do Trapped In Darkness 2 yet because I don't know how I'm going to end Part 8 yet but I promise it's going to be big!If you have any comments tips((thanks for the tip))e-mail them to me and I would love to hear what you think!  
  
Quatre sighed and leaned against the wall.He looked up at the ceiling then down the the floor. "Now she will proably leave me...again.." He whisperd and slumped down to sit on the floor. 'I thought maybe she would stay knowing what would happen..but I'll be wrong and she'll leave..why did I trust her with my heart?' He wondered to himself.  
  
Shikyo sighed. She opened the door and looked at Quatre. "Why the hell did I come here in the first place!?" She screamed at him. "I have no feelings for you Quatre Winner...and I never will!" Shikyo turned and walked down the hall. Quatre looked to be in shock then shook his head. "Why?"He whisperd. "Why...." He closed his eyes.  
  
Serin ran out of the room she was in followed closely by Heero and Duo. Serin ran down the halls and bumped into Shikyo. "You!You bitch!You can't just leave him here and let him go into a depression!" She screamed at her. "Watch me..." Shikyo smirked and pushed Serin out of her way. "Tell him if he ever needs me...he can find me at the pier.." She said and contuined walking. No concern in her eyes or voice. 'It's all for the best....' Shikyo told herself. 'He'll be fine...he'll be fine...'  
  
Quatre stood and walked down the same hall Shikyo had just walked. When he passed by Serin he said nothing and kept walking. He opened the front door and peered out. "Why aren't you gone yet?"He asked the female figure standing there. "Because...even if my assassin senses are telling me to leave and never come back,I can not leave!" She said and turned to look at him . "Tell me,if you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside? Would you even care?" Quatre narrowed his eyes. "Yes,I would.." He came and wrapped his arms around her stomach. "I will always love you,even if you don't love me.."Shikyo's eyes shimmerd again. "I dream of you ever night Shikyo,I can't belive you would leave.But now I know you will never leave me again."Shikyo just sighed. "What makes you so sure?" Quatre smiled. "I know you,even if you act like it doesn't hurt..it does hurt to leave me.." Shikyo smiled this time. "You'll never know Quatre..you'll never know..."  
  
Trowa stood in the window watching what was happening. "If this works out,we won't have to fear for Quatre's life anymore." Duo sat in a chair looking a little puzzled. "What do you mean by 'we won't have fear for Quatre's life anymore'? I thought he was well again." Trowa looked at Duo. "He might seem well,but in the inside I know he is hurting."Duo nodded. "So,we gotta make sure he is still okay?" Trowa nodded. He looked back outside. "Shikyo is the type that leaves,and doesn't care about anyone else. I'm not entirely sure if we can trust her anyways." Duo sighed and now was standing next to Trowa. "I think everything will be okay,I mean they look like they really love eachother.." Trowa looked at Duo. "It might seem that way. But she might be using him.."  
  
OOC:Okay I know that was short and confusing.It's getting harder to think of good ideas now that the story is coming to an end.sighs I just wish I had idea about how to end the story. I have this idea that Quatre and Shikyo get married after the war. Then I have this other idea that Quatre dies saving Shikyo on X'mas Eve.So many ideas...so little time.. 


End file.
